


The Dawn Chorus

by HiddlestonHippo92



Category: Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Author apologises, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I promise, Other, smut soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlestonHippo92/pseuds/HiddlestonHippo92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose meets a celebrity in the early hours of the morning when she is dancing in Covent Garden practising her dance recital.<br/>He watches her, and asks her to dance.</p><p>Will they meet again, or will fate seperate them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dancing under the Stars

The night sky twinkled and glittered above me as I placed my iPod on a park bench, listening to the early morning birds, and the music that was now playing all around me.  
What time it was, didn't matter. This was my hour to dance, without being disturbed, or noticed.  
To be myself, where no one could see me.

Twirling my arms around my head, and moving me legs into a basic waltz step, I started again, moving gracefully through the Autumn leaves and branches, lost to everything else but the music, and the beautiful English sunrise.  
And as that sun rose, I continued to dance, my feet and arms whipping around ever faster, my hair following every movement my body made, trailing around me like a golden mane.

Closing my eyes, I breathed in the smell of the trees, of the grass, still dewy and draped with small droplets of water from the cold night before.  
And as the sun finally broke the line of trees and buildings around Covent Garden, it warmed my face and made me smile.  
I lived in a truly beautiful city.

Tom:

I couldn't sleep.

After tossing and turning in bed for hours, I realised it was useless.  
Finally deciding how uneventful lying in bed without sleeping was, I thought a run might do me good.  
Reaching the front door, though, I heard music- a melodious tune accompanied by the sounds of the roosting birds that were ever so slowly waking up to the dawn sun.  
The clock on the wall said 6.03, a rather unusual time for any usual Londoners to be up and about on a Sunday.

Fetching my coat and pulling on my shoes from the peg beside the door, I took off at a run, following the sounds of the music. Curiosity, I must say, had gotten the better of me.  
The tune was growing ever closer, and as soon as I rounded a few bends and turns in the middle of the park, I found the source.  
And my goodness, it was a beautiful source at that.

Standing, or rather, moving in front of me, was a woman. All alone, dipping and swaying, twisting and turning to the music that was coming from an ipod.  
She moved so fluidly, as if her body was made for dancing.  
Her frame, light and slim, yet curvy and womanly, with that gorgeous sheet of hair almost the colour of golden sand, but lighter.

The glimpses of her face I got, were glorious- her smile, was beautiful, alive and fierce in a way that showed her intense joy in what she was doing.  
As I watched her dance, she raised her hands, as if moving with a partner.  
So, I moved forward, catching her as she spun around, and placing a hand on her waist, and the other in her hand, I chuckled, seeing the shock in her eyes.

"May i cut in?"

Her gaze registered me standing there, my hands on her waist- and she still looked shocked, almost as if she hadn't thought there would be anyone here. Knowing the time, it was a good guess, as usually there aren't any people awake at this hour on a Sunday morning.

"Im sorry- what?"

She replied, as i continued to look into her eyes. 

"May i have a dance?" I continued smoothly, as i gently moved her around with me. She did so willingly, but almost afraid to not do so in case something bad happen.

She nodded gently.

Rose:

Feeling the hand catch my waist, I stared in shock at the man who had taken hold of me, ready to struggle should I need to.  
Stupid girl, Rose, you shouldnt have gone out this early! Its like a recipe to get mugged! I thought to myself.  
But then, he took hold of my hand, and asked a question, though, not knowing who the stranger was, and berating myself for being here alone, I didnt hear.

"Oh, sorry... I didnt catch that. But anyway, I didnt know anyone was up here, I should probably go"

He chuckled, a sound so lovely and real.

"You dont have to leave."  
He smiled at me again, his perfectly white teeth beaming at me.  
"And I asked if I could cut in, I was enjoying your dancing, but thought youd like to try with a partner, maybe. Would you mind?"

I stared at him curiously. Why was he asking to dance with me?  
Not that I was unattractive or anything, but I just didnt think anyone would ever notice me anymore.  
But what the hell? If I pass this up, Rosh will never forgive me.

"Sure, but.. I should warn you, ive never been very good with a partner."

He chuckled.

"Then maybe youve not met the right partner. Try dancing with me, first. I'll give you my opinion after."

While we waited for the song to start, standing alone in Covent Garden, he just stared at me. Not around, or above my head- which wouldnt have been hard for him, as at 5"9 I was shorter than him, even in the small heels I wore to dance in.  
His stare was beginning to make me nervous. Id only ever danced with one other man, my tutor.  
Who, in all fairness, through all his efforts, still hadnt managed to partner me with another dancer.

Hearing the opening of the song, I recognised one of my favourites.  
'The Prayer' by Andrea Bocelli and Celine Dion.  
As the first bars started, my body froze, arms locking.  
I couldnt remember how to move my legs at all. Eyes widening, I tried to move my body, to no avail.  
Suddenly, I felt fingers lifting my chin so his eyes could meet mine.

"Hey, relax darling. I wont harm you, all im asking for is a dance."

And then he smiled again, his bright blue eyes continued to stare directly into mine. Slowly, my body seemed to relax under it, my arms softened, and my mind cleared.  
And then, we were moving.  
He was leading, which surprised me, I was used to taking the lead, not used to having someone take charge.  
But he did so gracefully, and soon enough, my legs and feet seemed to move as if on their own, as I matched his movements, following him with easy grace and timing.

As the chorus started, I danced without thinking, all that mattered was he and I, in the middle of a deserted park, moving as one.  
My mind did, as it always did, reverted to singing, and as I sang the soft italian lyrics, from the song so close to my heart, gave me the hope amd joy I had been longing for.

'La luce che tu hai,  
I pray we'll find your light  
Nel cuore resterá  
And hold it in our hearts  
A ricordarci che  
When stars go out each night  
Eterna stella sei  
Nella mia preghiera  
Let this be our prayer  
Quanta fede see'e  
When shadows fill our day  
Lead us to a place  
Guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe.'

The song was going to bring tears to my eyes, soon. It was a lovely song, one that my grandmother had sung to me to help me sleep at night. Up until she died, I thought I had my life sorted, and ordered, and I thought I knew where I was going.  
Now, I wasn't so sure. I was lost, I couldn't sleep at night. I couldn't find my place in life.

I missed her. And I didn't know whether it was the loss of my favourite person in the entire world, my rock, my solid, unmoving, unchanging, loving mother figure, or whether I was just in that space in my life where nothing was happening.

Something had to change.  
But as i moved in this strange man's arms, I found myself dreaming again, my life fitting back into place.  
And it was scary.


	2. Hurried Goodbyes

Toms pov

She was a lovely dancer.  
Even more beautiful when she was in my arms. I could feel her every curve as she was pressed against my body. I felt her movements against me, fluidly moving with me, her hips swaying underneath my hands, as she closed her eyes and seemed to move purely instinctively.  
Taking my chance, I studied her face closer.

Her skin was perfect, she had no marks on it, aside from a scar so faint I barely noticed it, that ran the length of her nose, almost up to her eye, and as we danced, I kept watching her.  
But damn, she was gorgeous. her skin looked smooth and silky, and it was an even, tan colour. Not an English colour, though. Even the woman who spent hours in tanning beds would be jealous of the natural brown colour she had.

And she had a strange accent, it sounded slightly american, but then i knew she wasn't.  
She sounded Australian, too, like Chris did, but she wasn't as strong tongued, it wasn't as loud or abnoxious as some Australians, though i hadn't met many.  
Definately somewhere with a lot of sun.  
There were lines around her eyes, too. Smile lines. And then she opened her eyes. A stunning, light sea green. They were sad, though, I could see the pain in her eyes, as if she were still recovering from a something that had deeply upset her. A break up, maybe? Or perhaps it was something worse. She wasn't wearing a ring, engagement, or wedding band, so it can't have been a divorce or being widowed.

As i moved with her, i noticed her figure a little more. She wasn't thin. Even so, I loved the way her curves complimented her figure. She was just beautiful, i couldn't figure out why she was here alone.

And softly, I heard her sing. From the way she sung, so quietly, it didnt seem like she wanted to be heard. I could only just hear her over the now loud and noisy morning sounds of central London, but her voice, was pure and clear.  
Her Italian was perfect, I wondered if she was Italian, but then, her English was too strong for her to be. She had either listened to the song many times over, and learned the lyrics, or she had learned the language.  
I wondered if she had noticed the sun rising over the trees, and the noise of the traffic down beyond the park, i was just about to turn her around and dip her low, hoping to press my lips to the hollow of her throat, when the song stopped, and she pulled away. She glanced up at the bright daylight, and looked worried.

"Thank you for the dance, but I really must be going."

And at that, she gathered her things, and sped off at high speed, pushing headphones into her ears.  
Dragging in a deep breath, I hoped id see her again.  
I hadnt even asked her her name. But i knew, somehow we would meet again.

Rose:

Catching sight of the bus about to leave the stop, I ran toward it, thanking the driver as he waited for me to board.  
The trip home, though, was uneventful, so I pressed play on my ipod, as Idina Menzels 'let it go' started flowing through my headphones.  
My mind started playing the morning back, watching it over again in my head.  
On reaching my stop, it was still a 15 minute walk to my apartment block.

Finally reaching the block, I took the elevator up to the fourth floor, almost bowling my flatmate over as I unlocked the door, and entered the kitchen.  
"Rose!!! Be more careful, doll!

"Sorry, Rosh. Didnt mean to!"

Rosh is one of my best friends. And the only person I know in London. Well, shes the reason I came to London.  
We spent our five years of highschool together, and has remained one of the very few close friends I had. I could depend on Roshmeen for anything, and everything.

As I placed my bag and ipod onto the kitchen counter, I flicked the kettle on.  
"Cuppa, Rosh?"  
"Love one."

I readied the two cups of tea, mine with two and moo, and her's just with moo. And all the while I watched my best friend.  
Her lovely Indian heritage gave her a beautiful tea colour, the colour you get before you add milk. She had brown eyes, and we both had a curvy size 14. Her hair flowed in soft curls down to her shoulders, and she had it pinned up with a set of oriental chopsticks.

Hearing the kettle whistle, I turn and poured the water, straining the leaves over the cups.  
Taking hers over to her, as she sat down on the window seat, we both settled down and watched the busy London streets.

"What would you like to do, today?"

"Ive no idea. What about you. Any ideas?"

She smiled, and then set her coffee down on the window sill, walking to her bag and pulling something out.

"Well, theres this meet and greet from the cast of the Avengers? And we could do starbucks before that? It starts at 9 and its only 7.10 now."

I groaned inwardly. I hated the crowds, and all those screaming girls always gave me a headache, but I suppose I owed it to Rosh. She had put me up in her apartment, got me a job, and had been so much comfort and support.

"Okay, Rosh. Only for you."  
"She squealed, and wrapped her arms around me excitedly.

"Give me ten minutes for a shower, and we'll leave at 8ish."  
She nodded, and left to get dressed.

Stepping out of the shower ten minutes later I dressed on autopilot, not noticing what I was pulling on.  
Finishing that, I went into the bathroom again to blowdry and style my hair. There wasnt much I couldnt do with my hair, but you get the picture.  
All I did this morning was take the top quarter and secured it into a braid down the right side of my head.  
After finishing the bare minimal of makeup, which only included a swish of mascara and eyeliner, and some red lippy, I walked out into the kitchen, picking up my bag, and set of keys.

"You ready, babe?" I called into Rosh's room as I passed, and she followed me into the hall, as I locked the door behind us.

We both got into my car, agreeing that it was silly to both drive in seperate cars, and headed towards Starbucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that was in the previous chapter- Is Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli's 'The Prayer'. If you want to, you can look it up on youtube. :) 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, i claim no right over Mr Hiddleston, or do i know what he would actually be like in person, and am just going on what i've seen and heard in video's and autographs as a guide for his personality. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies- if you have any idea's please let me know. xx

My pov

Standing in line at Starbucks I ordered my vanilla chai latte and Rosh's double choc frappe.  
Waiting until our drinks were ready, Rosh came up to me and slipped her arm through mine.

"Im so excited!! I cant believe we are going to see the cast of The Avengers!"

I smiled at her, she got so excited every time the Avengers were mentioned. But now, with coffee, she was ten times happier, and ten times crazier.

"You know, I didnt even know they were gonna be in town. Isnt Robert D.J filming a movie?"

If anything, apart from the fact that I owed it to Rosh to go to this meet and greet, was that I was an Iron Man fan. Well, really, I was an 'anything to do with Marvel' fan.

"Im pretty sure hes gonna be here. You might even get to meet him!"

I laughed, and pushed her playfully.

"Even if I do it will pale in comparison of you meeting Loki! I dont know how you like him like that!! All that long black hair! Ill admit hes gorgeous, but you know I like fair haired men."

"Well, I know that the guy who plays Loki is pretty handsome. And he has ginger hair."

To be honest, I wasnt really paying attention to the conversation. I was much more interested in receiving my chai latte.

"I suppose, but he still looks strange and scary with black hair!"

"He's a villain, hes supposed to scare you slightly."

Finally our coffees arrived and I took mine, warming my hands on the sides of the cup.  
It had started to get colder again, as we got nearer to November.  
We started walking to the store where they were having the signing and meet.  
As we grew closer, we noticed that there were only a few people standing outside the store.

"Good, we're in before the crowds." Rosh trilled, almost bouncing with excitement.

I winced, knowing that soon enough, they would be behind us, screaming for the actors.  
Taking a bracing sip of my latte, I straightened the hem of my white lace dress, and pulled my scarf closer around my neck. The red wool felt nice and warm against the nippy wind.  
I had donned my outfit after my shower this morning when I got back from the park.  
And thankfully, id thought to put my nice black stockings on underneath the dress, as it only reached mid thigh.  
Along with my red leather boots and some gold bracelets, I had walked out with Rosh feeling comfortable and ready to face the day.  
Looking over at my best friend, she giggled.

"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"It looks like Iron Man inspired your outfit."

Looking down at my outfit I smiled, she was so right.

"Yeah, I do. But you so look like Loki!!"

With her dark green tunic, faux leather leggings, gold chain necklace and green strappy sandals, she did indeed look Loki inspired.

"Yeah, but I purposely dress like this."  
"We cant all plan our outfits every morning, dear."

She just laughed and turned towards the entry.

"I hope we dont have to wait too long."  
"Im sure Loki wont keep you waiting, Rosh."  
My pov

Hearing the sounds of people shuffling and talking behind us, I realised it was almost nine.  
Groaning quietly as the noise level started to rise, i flicked stray strands of my hair out of my eyes, and pulled my compact out of my bag, reapplying a coat of my favourite red lippy.  
Seeing Rosh do the same, I heard the front door open.

"Oh god, here we go" I mutter, as a guy in a security outfit tells us to go to the front and sit right to left in the order we went in by.  
Great. that meant Rosh and I would be somewhere in the middle of the front row.

"Oh, my, god, front row!!! We got the front row!" Rosh all but screamed into my ear.  
"Yeah, I know, sweets. Sit down so i can relax and finish my latte."

She happily sat down, next to three or four girls who looked under 14 and who all had skimpy tops and short shorts on, and had iphones and cameras at the ready, squealing like new born piglets.  
"How pathetic" I mumbled to myself  
Thankfully, the actors werent going to appear on a podium or raised stage, so I wouldnt strain my neck looking up at them.  
As the store filled, the noise became unbearable for me, so I told Rosh I was going to put my headphones in. She nodded back at me. She knew I hated the screaming.

Thankfully, the sounds of Pentatonix's version of 'Can't Hold Us' drifted through my ears, drowning out most of the loud, obnoxious fangirls, and helped me to calm down.  
Fangirls always made me angry.  
Most of them were just there cause they had a crush on an actor or loved one specific actor.  
Rosh wasnt like that, though she did love Loki. But she did like most of the other Marvels, and she HAD accompanied me to all the movies, even if she hadnt wanted to.

A nudge In my ribs from Rosh brought me out of my thinking.  
The cast, was beginning to file into their seats.  
I recognised Robert, and Scarlett, and Jeremy.  
Taking the headphones out of my ears and stashing them back into my handbag, I looked up.  
To see the man from this morning take his seat next to Robert.  
Shocked, I just stared at him, until Rosh smacked my arm.

"What the hell are you staring at with your mouth wide open?"  
"Oh, No..nothing."

As he was staring down at his phone I tried to rearrange my hair, letting it fall in front of my face, hiding me from him.  
Not the best plan when youre in the front row, and nor is it a good plan when you have Rosh as a bestie.

"Rose, get your hair out of your face. Dont make me tie it up."

Disgruntled, I shook my mane of blonde hair out of my face, apparently just as he looked up from his phone, catching the movement.  
Our eyes met, and he stared at me, again.

"Hey Rosh, I might go and get some fresh air, im starting to feel sick."  
"You sure? I can come with you....."

She trailed off, looking at the actors with dissapointment. I couldnt let her come with me, she had looked forward to it all morning.

"No, no... You want to be here. Just give me a call when its done, and ill come and pick you up."

She gave me an excited cuddle, and then smiled at me so widely I thought her face would break.

"Oh you're the best, okay. Ill ring you."

Walking to the door, I could feel eyes on my back. Looking back at the stage, I saw him looking confused and slightly upset.  
Tucking my hair behind my ears, I shouldered my handbag and strode out, into the rain.

"Perfect. Just what I need."

Running to the car, I took refuge, finishing the rest of my latte.  
Then, I pulled my tablet out of my bag and brought up a google search, typing in 'Avengers cast - Loki'  
Staring at the screen in shock at the results, I felt a bit light headed.  
It was definately him.

I had danced with Tom Hiddleston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please leave kudos and comments if you like, it would make my day. :) Love you all. x x


	4. Chapter 4

Toms pov

Another signing. I mean they were great and all, but you did get bored of answering the same questions over and over.  
And all the hugging. Hugs were good, but some fans overstepped the mark, and clung to you.  
Thats why I tried to pay attention to something else right up to the signing. Which today, was my cellphone.  
Reading the daily news on google, it occupied me until I sat down next to Robert.

The noise was loud, as usual, and I wished they would settle down a bit. We were just actors. Regular people.  
As I put my phone away, movement from the front row caught my eye, a sheet of hair was being shaken almost right in front of me.  
When she had finished, her hair settled around her face, and I was looking into those beautiful green eyes from this morning.

Her eyes were wide, and she looked shocked. Did she not know who I was this morning? It would certainly explain why she left in such a rush, I would have been a stranger to her.  
She was even more gorgeous than I remember her to be.  
In the bright lights of the store, her hair was almost glowing, and her eyes were deeper, a darker green than before.

Though, as I was staring at her, she said something to the woman beside her, hugged her, stood up and walked to the door.  
Watching after her, she paused at the exit, looked back at me, and then shook her head slightly and walked out.  
Why would she leave? It didnt make sense. We had shared something so lovely this morning, and now we meet again and she runs.

My eyes settled on her friend, who was in green and gold. I chuckled slightly, she was a fan.  
I turned to Robert and asked if he would cover for me, and to get the security guard to bring her backstage to meet me.  
He grinned at me, nodded, and did as I asked.  
Scarlet looked amused as I all but ran off the stage.

Hearing the man introduce everyone, I listened as Robert yelled over the crowds.

"Im sorry guys, but Loki has had to make a run for Asgard! He wont be joining us today."

The groans and boos from the audience made me grimace. I hated dissapointing fans, but this was important.  
Looking over at the curtains, I saw the security man usher the lady in green over to me.

"Hello, love. Im Tom."  
"Oh, I know who you are. Im a big fan." She replied, grinning ear to ear.  
"So, you know me, but I dont know you."  
Smiling, she offered her hand to me.  
"Im Roshmeen."  
"Well, hello there. I must ask you something."  
"Anything."

I smiled, at her, taking her out towards the staff room, where we could talk with less noise.

"You didnt come here alone, right?"  
"No, my best friend came with me, but she left with a unsettled stomach. Which is a pity, as she would have loved to meet you guys."  
"She likes the cast?" I asked slowly.  
"Well, mainly Iron Man, but she enjoys all the Marvel movies."

Did she know that I played Loki, or was she just into the movies for the superhero aspect. If she knew who I was, she was playing pretty dumb about it. I have a feeling she didnt. Or she would have said something.

"Id like to meet her."

Roshmeen smiled secretively, and pulled out her phone, bringing up a number on her phone.

"Listen, how about i ring her to say that im finished up here. But instead of meeting me, shell be meeting you."

"I like the way you think. Just let me arrange you a ride home."  
"Nah, just take me to the nearest starbucks. Oh, and could I ask for a photo with you?"  
She asked me so quietly I was pretty sure she was nervous.  
"Sure thing."  
Taking her phone, I gave her a hug, and then quickly snapped a couple of photos for her, and then took a couple on my phone.

As she took her phone back, I saw her press the dial button and she motioned for me to be quiet.

"Hey, im almost finished here. Could you come get me? in an hour? Yeah, same spot."

I could hear something about coffee, and Roshmeen shook her head.

"Nah, ill make one at home."

Closing her phone, she smiled at me.

"Shes going to be here in an hour."

I gave her another hug, and then took her out the back exit and led her to the car that was waiting to take her to a coffee shop.

"Good luck, Tom. Youll need it."  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
"She doesnt take kindly to strangers, and she has built so many walls around her that she does seem quite cold."  
"Ill do my best to break those walls down, then. Thank you, love. I hope to see you again.  
"And you, Tom."


	5. Chapter 5

Lexi's pov

I got back into my car, after chilling at the starbucks around the corner for an hour, hoping that the rain would stop.  
Thankfully, it cleared, and I was able to walk back to my car relatively dry.

Buckling up, I reached up and pulled up hair back up into it's bun, as a few tendrils had escaped from its confines since i put it up after leaving the store. I pressed play on my stereo, and started blasting my music, dancing at traffic lights and in my seat. I loved dancing, and did so every time i could.  
My mind kept playing back what happened this morning.  
I had felt so calm and peaceful in his arms, and i shouldn't have. I had been dancing with a major celebrity! Though, i hadn't known. Im such an idiot. I would have recognised him if i had known he was the guy to play Loki. In the movie, he had looked so different. There was no dark raven hair, no pale, unblemished complexion, and his eyes had been darker in the movie.

Okay, so maybe im just unobservant? Probably. But seriously, it was an easy mistake to make. Also, it's kinda the curly gingery blonde hair that made him so different to Loki.  
Also, i didn't pay much attention in the Avengers when Rosh watched it, as i was writing out job applications and making sure my CV was up to date.  
Annnd, i really only paid attention to the Iron Man bits.

Anyway, it was over, and i don't think he would have remembered me after he got through with all the signing and stuff he had had to do this afternoon.  
Parking up in front of the building, i got out and locked my car, running my hand over the bonnet affectionately.  
I loved my car, it was a light blue Toyota Corolla. Though, my brother had pretty much gutted the inside and hooked me up with a new 6 change cd stereo, speakers along all the doors, and in the top of the dashboard, and blue light up neon lights along the bottom of the car, and the edges of the doors.  
At night time, i was easily seen.

My brother was my only living family member left now. Jacob was 6 years older than me, and he worked in a high profile job as a banker, in a prestigious bank in Los Angeles. Married, with three children, a boy and two little girls, he had married young, at only 19, and he and his wife were doing great, still to this day.

I walked into the building, which was pretty much empty, as it was almost time for parents to pick children up from school. This place would soon become packed again as the highschoolers finished.  
Locating the store that the signing had been in i wandered in, not really paying much attention, and taking my time. Rosh, was always busy, and she said she was ready, but she probably wasn't, and she would still be talking with actors, and possibly other fans.  
Noticing she wasn't there, i just leant against a pillar, took out my headphones, plugged them into my ipod and listened to music with my eyes closed.

About ten minutes later, i was disturbed by a tap on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, i saw Robert Downey Jr staring at me with a nice smile on his face.  
Taking my headphones outta my ears, i smiled back up at him.

"Hello."  
"Hello Mister Downey Jr. It's amazing to meet you."  
"Thank you. Are you here to pick someone called Roshmeen up?"  
"Yes, she's my best friend, i got a call that she was finished."  
He nodded, and smiled again.  
"Come with me, then."  
I assured him that i would, and as he started to walk towards the back of the store, i followed him slowly.

As we rounded a corner, i saw a tall, Gingery blonde man with his back turned to us.  
Tom? What was he waiting here for?  
"Tom! I found her."  
As he turned around, Robert pulled my arm, tugging me forward, and as he did so, he reached up to my hair, and pulled the hair clip out of my hair, causing all of my hair to fall around my face, gentle curls falling through it, after it had been up half the day.  
"Leave your hair out. Trust me." He whispered in my ear, as he handed me the clip, before leaving the room.

I was a little confused. Where was Rosh?

"Hello, Rose."  
I turned to the voice, and there he was, staring at me from across the room.  
"It was rather nice to find your name out from your friend."  
I didn't know what to say. Why was he here?

He smiled at me, and walked towards me, and reached out to pull me closer.  
"You know, it's usually a good idea to talk back when someone's talking to you."  
I cleared my throat.  
"Hello, Tom. Where is Rosh?"  
"Ahh, so you can talk!" He said jokingly. "She is on her way to Starbucks, and then to your flat."  
So she had a part to play in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my lovelies- If you want to read my other work, please let me know, and I shall post them. This work, is in progress and im sorry for the delay in chapters. Your patience is very valuable to me. :D


End file.
